


Last second chance

by laughingpineapple



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Future, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Max's powers are buried years in the past, and so was her time with Chloe, or so she thought...





	Last second chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatherCharmingVermin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherCharmingVermin/gifts).



A chance encounter in the city, a selfie to commemorate the bittersweet occasion...

...turning into a drink, turning into...


End file.
